Loved Chapters 9 to 10
by jenny-crambo
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn meet before the War of the Ring. Where does their relationship take them? Will it survive through the ultimate test of jealousy and betrayal?


Genre: Slash  
  
Title: Loved  
  
Author: Jenny  
  
E-mail: jenny_crambo@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Date: 29/08/03  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn meet before the War of the Ring. Where does their relationship take them? Will it survive through the ultimate test of jealousy and betrayal?  
  
Series/Sequel: I have the sequel lined up if there is demand for it.  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Category: Romance, hurt  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters except the horses that I made up! :p The rest of them all belong to J.R.R Tolkien otherwise the movies would have been an 18 certificate if they were mine! * grin *  
  
Warning: Graphic sex scenes. I've warned ya!  
  
Authors Note: This is for Julia because she got me into writing this in the first place! This is my first Lotr fiction so please give lots of feedback! If you want the second half of the story please mail me! I'll even put down my email again! jenny_crambo@yahoo.co.uk Hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Archive: I always say yes if you ask first.  
  
Author URL:   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Aragorn rode up to the gates and knocked. A little window opened and a face peered out.  
  
"Estel!" A voice cried. "You're back! It's wonderful to see you again!" The face pulled back and in a few seconds the gates were pulled open. A couple of dark haired elves came out to meet him, one of whom had been the face at the window. Legolas watched as he shook their hands and gave greetings.  
  
"Lord Elrond will be extremely pleased to see you! Rumour has it that he has had a spring in his step of late." The guard grinned and then added "I expect you'll know what that's about hmm?" He chuckled and went off before Aragorn could say he actually didn't. He looked back at Legolas and got a questioning look and returned an extremely puzzled one back.  
  
He got off his horse and with Legolas following him, led them to the stables. There he met a few more elves he knew and exchanged more greetings and got a few more knowing winks. Aragorn had no idea what on earth they were talking about. Legolas could see the stress in Aragorn's face and as they were walking towards the living areas where Aragorn's chambers were, he took the man into his arms. "What's the matter Aragorn?"  
  
"I just don't know why my father is happy. I'm frightened I've forgotten to do something or. I just don't know. Everyone I've seen today seems to think I should know but I don't."  
  
"Don't worry Lirimaer * lovely one *. It will all sort itself out in time." He pulled the man into his arms and hugged him tight releasing all the worries the man carried on his shoulder.  
  
The two lovers walked to Aragorn's chambers and breathed in the smell of freshly laundered sheets and sweet scent of the rooms. Legolas was amazed at the cleanliness of the room. "It's a pity we're going to dirty it up again" he chuckled and with that Aragorn growled and pounced on him playfully. They toppled over on the four-poster bed and Aragorn was just about to tear off Legolas's jerkin when a knock came at the door. Legolas's brows were knitted together in a look of near pain at being stopped at this moment. Aragorn gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I'll just be a minute." He went to the door and stepped outside to avoid Legolas being embarrassed at having been caught with his clothes dishevelled and almost torn off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Master Estel, your father wishes you to come to dinner in the great hall where a banquet is being prepared. He has an announcement to make."  
  
"Is he available before then? I would like to speak to him."  
  
"I'm afraid not sir, he said he would see you tonight."  
  
"Thank you" He nodded to the elf and went back to his bed and lay beside Legolas.  
  
"What did he want Aragorn?"  
  
"My father wants me to go to a banquet tonight. He says he has an announcement." Aragorn sighed and snuggled into Legolas. "I've not been back in about 4 years and my father hasn't even got time to see me before tonight."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't mean it to be like this Aragorn. He's a very busy man." Legolas softly stroked the bridge of Aragorn's nose. It made him sleepy. And made him get an extremely cute look on his face. He wished he could capture this moment so he could look back on it and remember it perfectly. The soft grunting that Legolas heard told him that his lover was sleeping. The elf got up and went to his pack that had been brought up while they took their horses to the stables. He fished around and near the bottom, found what he was looking for. An envelope addressed in his own handwriting to Aragorn. He stared at it, contemplating. he then put it back to the bottom of his bag and went to the bathroom to get washed up for the banquet.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Aragorn awoke to Legolas's jabs in the back. "Aragorn, you're going to be late! I've called you twice already!"  
  
"Wha?" Aragorn blinked the sleep from his eyes as he seen Legolas dressed in a silver tunic.  
  
"The sun is setting! You have around half an hour to get ready for your fathers banquet. You do not wish to be late do you?"  
  
"If it means spending time with you then I don't care how late I am my love" Aragorn said sleepily. He smiled warmly at Legolas as he paused in whatever he was doing to look at him. Their eyes seemed to melt together in their loving gaze. The man slowly rose and took the elf into his arms. "You're the most important thing to me right now. As long as you are here, nothing much else matters to me."  
  
"Amin mella lle, mela en' coiaaamin. * I love you, love of my life *" Legolas's laid his head on Aragorn's shoulder. "Your father will approve of us won't he Aragorn?"  
  
"How could he not a'maelamin * my beloved *? Aragorn kissed the top of Legolas's head. "I must wash, I don't want to put the other guests off their meals." He laughed as Legolas mimed putting a peg on his nose and headed off for a quick bath.  
  
When they were both ready, Aragorn led Legolas down to the main hall. Many guest were already seated and there were plenty more seats yet to be filled. "What is the occasion for this banquet Aragorn? There must be seating for at least a hundred people!"  
  
"I really wish I knew Legolas. It must be something important. Look at the china he has out."  
  
Legolas choked as he tried to hide a laugh. "You can tell how big the occasion is by the dishes that are used?"  
  
"Most of the time." He grinned and looked around the hall. Lord Elrond was seated at the high table with a few other supposedly important people. Elladan and Elrohir were seated at table next to their father's and they beckoned Aragorn over. The man grabbed Legolas's wrists softly and pulled him over to where his foster brothers were sitting. "Elladan, Elrohir, I would like you to meet Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood son of King Thranduil." Aragorn beamed.  
  
Legolas held out his hand to the two brothers and shook theirs, while Aragorn introduced the one on the left as Elladan and the one on the right as Elrohir. Legolas could not see anything that made them different on their faces, however tonight, Elladan had two bits of hair tied behind his head, while Elrohir had his hair down. Their hair was thick and slightly wavy and of a dark brown colour. However, when they turned, their hair took on a reddish hint. Legolas found it fascinating to see their hair change colour by movement in the light. Aragorn held out a chair for Legolas and then sat down himself. He told his brothers that he had met Legolas in Mirkwood and had stayed there for a few weeks until he got his father's message. "Why has he asked me to come home?"  
  
"It's a surprise!" They both answered in unison. They grinned and winked to each other and as Aragorn was about to speak, Elrond stood up and tapped his glass softly with his knife. Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas's knee and gave him a comforting smile. Legolas felt in his pocket for the envelope to make sure it was there, and gave a sigh of relief as his fingers touched the parchment there.  
  
"Lords and Ladies, Guests, and of course my dear family. I have gathered you all here today to make an announcement important to me, and even more important to my son Estel." Elrond glanced down and gave him what could only be described as a grin. Aragorn had never seen Elrond grin. Was he drunk? Legolas was tugging at his arm and mouthed to him "What's it all about?" Aragorn gave him a shrug and bit his lip. He was nervous as to what this was all about. There were so many people here.  
  
"There comes a point in any mans life when he needs to think about the future, and whom he is going to spend it with." Elrond continued.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn beamed at each other. Father must have mentioned us to Elrond Legolas thought.  
  
"And I am pleased to announce, that my foster son Aragorn has chosen his life partner." Again Elrond beamed down at his son and gave him a nod to his questioning look.  
  
Aragorn's heart was filling with utter happiness and joy, as was Legolas's. Elrond hadn't even met Legolas yet and already was preparing marriage!  
  
"The marriage of Estel, Aragorn son of Arathorn will take place a week today, to his beloved. After considering what she felt for Aragorn, my daughter decided that she would take up his proposition of marriage when he returned from his duties. And so it is arranged that Arwen Undomiel, will be betrothed to Aragorn son of Arathorn!"  
  
A roar of cheers went up in the crowd gathered in the now full room hall, as Arwen stepped up to her father's chair and kissed him on the cheek, then looked down to smile at Aragorn who was sitting dumbstruck.  
  
Aragorn tore his gaze away from Arwen to look at Legolas whose face was a look of utter disbelief. He looked at Arwen gazing down at Aragorn with a sparkle in her eye. He looked back at Aragorn and was now seething with rage at being taking for a fool. "I loved you Aragorn." He felt his face begin to heat up and he took out the envelope and threw it at Aragorn as he ran from the hall.  
  
The envelope hit Aragorn's lap and fell to floor as the memories of the day he left Rivendell came flooding back to him. "I'll wait for you Arwen" he had said. "I'll await your decision when I return." He couldn't believe he had said such things. He had no idea what love was until he had met Legolas and now he had for sure lost it as the look of total betrayal in Legolas's eyes was imprinted in his mind. The roaring continued around them as Aragorn sat slumped over in his chair, the only thing he could hear was Legolas's voice repeating, "I loved you Aragorn" over and over again in his head. Loved.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
